Dottie x Roper: A Shoulder To Cry On
by ShawnaThePinkRose
Summary: When Dottie receives some devastating news, Roper does everything in his power to give Dottie the love and comfort she needs in her time of need. One-shot.


Dottie x Roper: A Shoulder To Cry On

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. You may know me as ShawnaTheAwesomeWriter on my previous account. I decided to make a new account (which is this one), and for those of you who were looking forward to me continuing my stories, I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, but I feel like a fresh start is the best thing for me, and I don't feel like I am ready to make stories with a lot of chapters yet, but I do have some one-shots planned, and MAYBE some stories with just a few chapters.**

**The good news is that I am back and have some new stories planned. I will be moving to West Texas in a few weeks, and life will start to pick up for me more, if you will. As a result, I should have more motivation to write. Once I get settled in and things get back on track for me, then I will probably go back to writing multi-chapter stories then, but for right now, I am going to mainly do one-shots (maybe some two-shots and three shots). Thank you in advance for understanding.**

**Anyway, this is a cute (but sorta sad) one-shot for my OTP, which as you can tell by the title, is Dottie x Roper. This story is very brief, but I hope this story touches your heart as much as it touches mine. And yes, I am fully aware that Dottie and Roper are (unfortunately) not an actual couple in the **_**Planes**_ **franchise, but that does not stop me from thinking they would make the single most adorable couple in the history of fiction! Just think of this as an AU where they ARE together, and Roper resides in Propwash Junction along with Dottie, Dusty, Chug, Skipper, Sparky, and Leadbottom. There is also a new hangar for Dusty Crophopper and Ishani, and a garage for Dottie and Roper in this AU. Couples need their own space, ya know. ;)**

**Just so you guys know, Dottie and Roper will appear in their actual forms (forklifts) in this story. I am not denying that there are good humanized fanfictions in the Cars/Planes fandom, but I do find it overused and it kind of defeats the purpose of writing a Cars/Planes fanfiction in the first place. Plus, when I read fanfiction, I prefer for the characters to not be altered in such major ways. Don't get me wrong, I am not forcing people to change their way of writing, I am just giving my opinion on the matter while we're on the subject.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

**. . . **

It was a gloomy evening in Propwash Junction. Dottie heard her skyPhone started to ring. She pulled her phone out of her tool belt. It was her mother. Dottie answered her phone only to hear that her mother was crying. Dottie started to worry.

"Is something wrong, mother?", Dottie asked with concern.

It took her mother a while to respond. "Dottie...sweetie…", she began, her voice breaking.

"Mother, you're scaring me…"

"Dottie, your father was killed in a plane crash..", the mother managed to say through her sobs.

Despite the seriousness and the emotion in her mother's tone, Dottie couldn't believe her. She just stood there in silence and in shock for what felt like hours.

"It's okay...you don't have to say anything...if you need time to collect your thoughts, I understand…"

"I gotta go…", Dottie said briefly before hanging up.

Since the news Dottie had just received from her mother was hardly believable, she had to make sure this was really happening. Dottie tried to get ahold of her father by texting him. Even when he had to travel and was on a plane, he always made sure he had his phone on him in case his wife or his daughter needed to get ahold of him.

"_Hey father" _was the text message that Dottie sent to her father. She stared at her phone for 10 minutes hoping he would respond, but he never did. That's when Dottie realized what her mother said to her was true.

Tears began to well up in Dottie's eyes. She tried to fight them by taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, but her efforts were futile. "I guess he's really gone…", Dottie said quietly, putting her phone back in her tool belt.

_My father was my best friend. He always cheered me up when I was feeling down, he provided for a roof over my head. He was even the reason why I got into mechanics, and why I am so skilled, but now he's GONE! Forever…_

Dottie sat in the garage just contemplating what had just happened. She just lost her father, her best friend. She was still trying to contain the tears. Roper is supposed to get there any minute now, and she didn't want to break down in front of him.

"Sweetie, I'm home from-", Roper said, not finishing his sentence. The second Roper rolled in, he could tell something was going on. Dottie's eyes were usually bright, sparkly, and cheery. But they weren't. They were red, puffy, and dull.

Roper rolled in closer to the devastated forklift. "Sweetie? What's wrong?", Roper asked with gentleness and tact.

Dottie completely broke down in tears. "My….father…..just…...passed…...away….", Dottie answered through her sobs.

Before saying anything, Roper wrapped his lifts tightly around Dottie's trembling body. "I'm so sorry, Dottie…", he whispered. Seeing Dottie in this state broke Roper's heart into a million pieces. Dottie meant the absolute world to him, and seeing Dottie this way almost made him feel the same pain she was feeling.

"Just let it out, my beautiful bluebonnet. You should NEVER feel ashamed or weak for feeling this way in a time like this. I will always be here to comfort you and hold you in my lifts as you cry.", Roper whispered to Dottie.

"Thanks Roper. I love you so much", Dottie muffled through her sobs.

Despite those words being said as Dottie was crying into Roper's chest, he still heard them. "I love you too, Dottie, more than you will ever know…", Roper responded, looking lovingly at his crying girlfriend.

Dottie started to feel soft kisses being place on her. Dottie looks up at Roper and smiles briefly.

"You have such a breathtaking smile, you know that?", Roper reminded Dottie.

"Awww. Thanks Ropy-poo.", Dottie said with gentleness in her tone.

"And look. I know that you are going through a very difficult time, but I will do anything and everything in my power to help you get through this. You mean everything to me Dottie, and all I ever want is for you to be happy, taken care of, and loved. I will take a couple days off work, so I can be here for you and support you through this difficult time."

"Roper, those words really mean a lot to me right now. I thank you with all my heart for being here for me…"

Roper smiled.

"So, do you know when the funeral is?", Roper asked.

"No, I kinda freaked out after my mom told me the news, and I hung up."

"It's okay. We can find out tomorrow morning. Let's go to bed and cuddle, I'm sure you need it after the evening you just had."

An evening of despair and sadness turned into a night of comfort and cuddling. Dottie and Roper fell asleep with their lifts around each other. And this was all she needed to forget about the pain for a while. Dottie may be going through a difficult time in her life, but thanks to Roper, she never has to feel completely hopeless. He loves Dottie with all his heart, and he would put his life on hold for the beautiful blue forklift he proudly calls his.


End file.
